Dr. Michael Scott is nominated to be the Extramural Associate who will establish an Office of Research Development at Lincoln University. Dr. Scott has been at Lincoln University for six years and is an Associate Professor of Biology. He has full time teaching responsibilities including courses targeted to pre-medical and health-career related students. Dr. Scott also serves as the Lincoln University Site Coordinator for the Louis Stokes Missouri Alliance for Minority Participation in Research. He is active in encouraging and mentoring underrepresented students in scientific research. Dr. Scott has the full support of the faculty and administration of Lincoln University. Lincoln University is an 1890 land grant, comprehensive institution that is part of the Missouri state system of higher education. Founded in 1866 through the efforts of the enlisted men and officers of the 62nd and 65th Colored Infantries, Lincoln University was designed to meet the education and social needs of freed African-Americans. While remaining committed to this purpose, the University has expanded its historical mission to embrace the needs of a significantly broader population reflecting varied social, economic, educational, and cultural backgrounds. Total student enrollment was 3,276 in the Fall 2004 semester with nearly 40% ethnic minorities and 60% women. The initial steps in implementing the Office of Research Development at Lincoln University will include the successful completion of training by Dr. Scott as the Extramural Associate. Following training, Dr. Scott will begin to implement components of the institutional plan. The initial activities will include establishing facilities and equipping the Office of Research Development. Subsequent activities over the lifetime of the program will include making the Office of Research Development available as an information, development and support resource for faculty and students. The primary mechanisms for delivering services will include coordinating and providing research related information as well as organizing and providing research training and research funding opportunities. By participating in the EARDA program, Lincoln University and the EA will be better able to encourage and promote the participation of underrepresented faculty and students in biomedical and behavioral science careers. It is anticipated that the faculty and students participating in this program will make significant contributions to the larger field of biomedical and behavioral sciences